


Everything Is Alright Now

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: Jack has another nightmare, and Crutchie’s more than ready to help him.





	Everything Is Alright Now

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Rainbow by Kacey Musgraves.

“N-no, please...”  
That was a red flag.  
Crutchie rolled over to face Jack. Oh, poor Jack. Tears were streaming down his face like waterfalls and he was trembling like a leaf.  
“Shhh, you’s alright.” Crutchie whispered, squeezing his shoulder as gently as he could. “Wake up, okay. Everythin’s gonna be f-“  
Sure enough, Jack jolted awake with a yelp. His eyes were filled with tears.  
Just the sight of him made Crutchie’s heart twist.  
“I was i-in da Refuge, an’ Snydah was comin’ for me, an’, a-an’-“  
“Shh, ya don’t have ta tell me ‘bout it.” Crutchie assured. “Can I touch ya?”  
Jack shook his head and scooted back.  
“Listen ta me.” The blond boy started. “It’s okay. Ya ain’t in dere anymore. “You’s with me, and I won’t evah hurt ya, okay?”  
“O-okay...” Jack responded, his voice barely above a whisper.   
“You have so many people who care ‘bout ya. Race, Katherine, Davey, Les, the rest of da gang... they love ya, and they won’t hurt ya eithah. We’s all ‘ere for ya.”  
“Okay, okay, okay...” Jack repeated, nodding his head.  
God, what would he do without Crutchie?  
—  
Jack was calmer now.  
He was curled up on the small, makeshift bed he and Crutchie shared, trying to fall back to sleep.  
“Need anythin’?” Crutchie asked.   
“...can we cuddle?”  
Crutchie didn’t have to be asked twice.  
Next thing you know, the two were both wrapped in each other’s arms.  
“‘Night, sweetie...” Crutchie whispered. Jack rolled his eyes at the pet name, causing the other boy to chuckle. “Oh c’mon, I know ya like it.”  
The taller boy responded by pressing a kiss to his lover’s forehead. “Love ya.” He murmured, sleep already overtaking him.  
“Love ya too.”


End file.
